shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Hiccelsa
Hiccelsa is the het ship between Elsa and Hiccup from the Frozen and How to Train Your Dragon fandoms. Canon Elsa and Hiccup never meet due to Hiccup being a DreamWorks character, while Elsa is a Disney character. At the beginning of their films, both Hiccup and Elsa were first featured as the heirs of their people before the deaths of their fathers caused them to be crowned as the newly appointed leaders/rulers in their own coronation scenes. Before Hiccup's in his second film, he had runway when Stoick told him that it was time for him to become Berk's new chief, as he didn't felt ready for it, while Elsa ran away from her newly entrusted duties after she was crowned queen due to the public revile of her ice magic. In the end, however, the two eventually accepted their new roles and the responsibilities that came with them, in which made them good leaders to both their people and homelands. That are surrounded by water. Their films also have their own Christmas specials. Hiccup has a strong connection with dragons, from when he had befriended the first dragon he trained, and had brought peace between them and his own human people, even though the harsh reality within the world of man had them setting their dragons back into the wild so they could forever be safe within the Hidden World, while Hiccup and his people started anew on the island they named New Berk. Just as Elsa had tamed and bonded with the four elemental spirits of the Enchanted Forest, where its fire spirit takes the form of a salamander that can sprout beautiful colored flames on his body, similar to the flame ability of a Monstrous Nightmare dragon that is close to the size of a Fireworm dragon, and her new duty as the fifth spirit of ice and the guardian that brings the two worlds of mortals and the nature spirits together, has her leaving her old life in Arendelle behind as she begins to live in the forest with its other spirits and human inhabitants. When Hiccup and Elsa were little one of their parents told them of legendary places that they have tried and failed to find, but Hiccup and Elsa's determination and riding on the back of a blue colored mythical creature, Stormfly and the Nokk, allowed them to find and reach the Hidden World and Ahtohallan. Before the two went in search for those places, Hiccup looked through Stoick's notes and maps from his time trying to find the Hidden World, while Elsa wrapped herself in Iduna's shawl for comfort and brought the items with them when they began their journeys. Hiccup's brief time in the ancestral home of all dragons allowed him to see what he must to in order to keep Toothless and many others safe, just as the memory filled "river" shows Elsa the true events of the past, in which she later shares with the rest of Arendelle, and had found peace within herself. Along with them gaining a new role and title that brings them happiness, through fatherhood and as a fifth nature spirit. Similarities and Comparisons * The two conflicting personalities could definitely lead to some very interesting interactions and tensions. Fanon The crossover pairing is one of the het ships of the Rise of the Brave Tangled Frozen Dragons fandom, sometime after it was renamed from Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons. While not as popular as Jelsa, it started growing in popularity after the release of How to Train Your Dragon 2, where Hiccup is closer to Elsa's age than he is in How to Train Your Dragon. As it is commonly seen in both fanart artwork and manip of the ship. It can be considered as a rival ship of Hiccanna. The pairing is less popular on AO3, where it is not among the top ships for either of the characters. Their first meeting varies by fanon, but some ideas involve Hiccup and Toothless meeting Elsa on one of their travels, Hiccup attending Elsa's coronation or at a meeting for monarchs. Their first meeting would be intimidating, with Elsa feeling scared of the two partially because she fears her ice powers would hurt them, and Hiccup mistaking her for the Snow Queen. After clearing the misunderstanding, Hiccup would try to bond with her, which Elsa would eventually accept. Some of the bonding could also happen through Toothless, who could bond with Elsa due to understanding the isolation she went through. When close enough, Hiccup would teach Elsa how to ride a dragon. In a relationship, they are often portrayed having a playful side with occasional snowball fights, but also appear more serious in public due to their high statuses. As part of the Rise of the Brave Tangled Frozen Dragons fandom, the ship is commonly featured in AU scenarios. One example is a WALL-E AU with Hiccup as WALL-E and Elsa as EVE. There have also been times when they are featured in a Viking AU, where Elsa is the chief of a viking tribe on a cold island, showing even more parallels to Hiccup. A few manips of Viking Elsa commonly has her wearing Astrid's clothes, or something similar to them beside Hiccup. There have even been fans who have portrayed Hiccup as a male, fire wielding version of Elsa for a Frozen AU. Along with there being a few fans who have Hiccup in a Once Upon A Time AU, where he meets and befriends Elsa's Once counterpart, or have pieced a screenshot image of OUAT Elsa with a photo of a cosplay Hiccup; in order to create live-action manip fanart of them. There have also been times when the ship has Elsa as the Light Fury's rider or human trusting friend, so they can ship Hiccelsa beside NightLight. Since both Hiccup and Toothless have green eyes, while Elsa and the unnamed Light Fury's eyes are blue. Just as there have been times when fans have Elsa take Astrid's place so they could have her as Nuffink's mother; since some OCs of Hiccup and Elsa's child has blond hair and green eyes. Before How to Train Your Dragon 3: The Hidden World and the reveal of both the female Light Fury and her kind, however, there had been fans who have made Elsa the rider of a white scaled Night Fury to serve as Toothless's mate beside Hiccup and Elsa. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Elsa/Hiccup tag on FanFiction.Net DEVIANT ART : : TUMBLR : FACEBOOK :Frozen Dragon: The Fire within the Frozen Heart :Hiccup and Elsa WIKIS : on the Gallery 3e3e34a76765b171dcce753a2afbc676.jpg Hiccelsa_Week_Day_7_Frozen_in_Time_by_Starwarrior3ever.png Kiss_Elsa_and_Hiccup_by_Andreiitaa97.jpg Chasing_our_Monsters_by_justthatsketcher.jpg Teen_Hiccelsa_by_nightowl374.jpg Role_Swap_Hiccelsa_by_nightowl374_1.jpg Role_Swap_Hiccelsa_by_nightowl374_2.jpg Hiccelsa WALL-E AU by secretsivekept.jpg Hiccelsa_by_avatar-africa.jpg Young_Hiccelsa_by_disworksedits.jpg Videos Elsa x Hiccup - Crying out for me Elsa & Hiccup - New world coming Variations :Hiccelsanna refers to the ship between Hiccup, Elsa and Anna :Hijackelsa refers to the ship between Hiccup, Jack and Elsa Navigation